


The Phantom

by kixxy23



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki is a Mess, Bakugou Katsuki is a piece of shit, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ghosts, Gore, Halfa!Midoriya Izuku, I'll update tags as I go, Insecure Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Yagi Toshinori Feels Guilty, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Adopts Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is a normal person in an abnormal world. Bullied relentlessly by his ex-best friend, it eventually comes to a head when Bakugou tells his peer to kill himself.Midoriya, downtrodden and shattering inside, receives the final straw in the form of his idol crushing his dreams to a fine paste.  Broken and defeated, Midoriya walks alone.Until he sees something unusual. A flicker. Green voltage in the shape of a... Portal?He was drawn in, hypnotized by the promises it whispered to his depressed mind. Then, pain.~Pale skin, hollowed cheeks, a frame too thin, a heart with no beat. Cold, so cold. But his eyes were so warm.Funny how he's never felt so /alive/.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if deku had Danny phantom’s powers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505858) by https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7T4rcaR04Bo2NdHGae9nOA. 

Midoriya Izuku wondered down the concrete alone.

_"Why don't you take a nose-dive off a roof, and hope you get a quirk in the next life?"_ His once 'best-friend' said.

_"I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."_ His idol said.

_"You're worthless without a quirk! You'll never become a hero! Stop dreaming!"_ Everyone said.

_I don't know what to do. I want to prove them wrong. But no matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I work, nothing will ever be good enough._

It hurts to exist. Maybe he should listen to his ex-best-friend.

And suddenly, Izuku is startled by a spark.

To his left, down a dark alley. Green sparks again. Now he can make out a faint glow. Entranced, he follows, curious of the particularity.

It gets colder with every step he takes. It seeps into his bones, curls in his gut as a dark foulness. He can see the glow more clearly, now.

He can see it now. The green of a... Portal?

His feet are dragging now. His mind is numb.

There are faces from something there. Not quite human. Off. What are they? Why do they call so sweetly to him? The promises sound delightful to his ears. They want him.

So, _so cold._ Yet his heart is yearning.

He won't be alone, they said so. They actually want him nearer!

Missing eyes, nose, ears, and limbs. They smell of something old, something rotting. Arms reach out of the portal, ready to pull him in.

But...

But they don't.

They_ try_.

_They can't._

For when Izuku touches the portal, green voltage flairs everywhere. It _burns_ through his veins. His eyes roll.

And it fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking was a jarring experience. Izuku's mind and body felt fuzzy. His tired mind, trying to remember, only dredged up wordless promises that left his chest aching. His body was in an uncomfortable numbness, the kind that happens when you lack blood-flow and try to move the area. All he could do was walk around, hoping it would pass soon enough.

~

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

"WHERE IS ALL-MIGHT?"

"WHY WON'T THE HEROES HELP?"

It was the slime-quirk user and he had a real hostage this time.

Izuku saw the victims red eyes.

_Kacchan?_

His feet moved before he could assess anything else. He lept over the barrier, ran past the heroes and with all his momentum, swung his bag into the 'face' of the villain catching him in the eye with a book's edge. Izuku then lept onto the man pulling a pencil from his pocket and stabbing the only solid part of the offender: His eye.

Thank whoever had the for thought to make his school uniform mostly black. They probably didn't account for the visceral mess on it now, but some distant part of Izuku's mental state brought up the point that it will at least be easy to clean.

The villain was screaming, trying to move his eye away from the object, only to realize it was making the pain worse. Red mixed with the sewage consistency that made the other's form. One of the only organs the man had physically was now a garish picture as a middle schooler with no quirk dug a _pencil_ into him. He reacted violently, pushing the blond from his grip and trying to grab his mutilater. Only to realize he couldn't.

Izuku grabbed the other eye so that it didn't get away.

"You will either calm down and allow yourself to be apprehended, or I will gouge out your other eye." Vibrant acid green pierced into the slime-man, causing the mediocre villain to full-body flinch at the glare.

Everything was silent.

The middle-schooler looked over his tense shoulder, only to relax completely in surprise. From narrowed to wide, his eyes consumed the scene before him. Everyone was stunned. Even All-Might, who had been inspired by the boy only moments earlier before by the boy's bravery, now slack-jawed that a quirkless, barely teenage child took down the villain in such a gruesome way.

Izuku pulled the pencil out, causing a full 'body' sob from the villain. The young man slid down the slime form and smiled as bright as sunlight.

"Sorry, I have to go." He turned to the blond. "Kacchan, try not to get in trouble again. I'll see you at school tomorrow." And with that, the young green-ette ran down a side alley that hadn't been cut off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
Suicidal thoughts  
Active description of suicide  
~~~~~~  
Deaddove: Do Not Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those who read my story and liked it! This is an early birthday present from me to you!

He was walking. Away from the scene he had left behind, and towards home. The sunset's orange hue painted all that was in his sight, turning his view away from the cheery color clashing with his own darker mind's reflection on recent events.

_What he did wasn't very **hero-like**, now was it? _His mind whispered.

Izuku pause at the revelation, then continued sharply down another alley. He couldn't go home. Not like this. Not with another person's blood on his hands. It didn't matter that the man was a villain, Izuku should not have done that. _He could never be a hero now._

He walked into on abandoned apartment complex at the end of a shady street. His weight should have caused the crumbling stairs the groan but his ascent was silent.

_Everyone was right._

The dilapidated building felt like home. It was like him, fine on the outside but ruined inside. One day it will either succumb to the weather or be torn down by other people. Wanting something more useful and unwilling to take the time to fix what's already in front of them. Izuku weakly smiled at the building hoping to convey that he understood. He gently dragged his fingers against the pealing paper and inch-deep dust walls, languishing soft caresses up the simple wood banister. The shadows called his name. The darkest corners whispered sweet nothings. But the monster inside his head said to keep going. There was a promise on this roof. One that can take his pain.

The promise seemed to remind him. Something that was _there_. That still **_is_**. Under his **_skin__._** _**Past his bone. **_<strike>_**It ached in his chest.**_</strike>

That green light. So cold. So warm. It burned. _It burned, it burned, it burned._ And it was right there to soothe again, only to freeze_, freeze, freeze, and he's **numb.**_

The figures, with perfumes of formaldehyde and rot. Missing limbs and organs. _They calll**llllll. Callllllllllllllll.**_

He feels his phone vibrate. He's late home. His mom is probably worried.

All these are vague thoughts going through his head, but all he can focus on is the breeze that comes through the doorless doorway and the pale purple of the sky beyond. Was dusk always so _pretty_?

The edge of the roof is but a step forward. He's on the side where it would be difficult to see him.

By the time someone finds Izuku's corpse, will he even be recognizable? He hopes not. Let the rats get him. Let the rot consume him. _Let the shadows take him._ He'd at least be useful then. No more Deku, in both meanings.

He steps to the edge and turns backward.

The promises are silent, but he _feels_ them. They are gentle in the way the world wasn't. 

He doesn't understand why there isn't a small part of him that doesn't want to do this.

It was always that part that made him walk away.

But now he's on the literal edge and there is no part of him that wants to live.

Maybe it died when he touched the portal? He'll see soon enough.

He lets the wind do the final push.

He falls back, like he's plummeting into his bed rather than to the concrete.

His eyes never close in the decent, only taking on a droopy property. A sleepy haze to match his sleepy eyes as he stares into the infinity of the sky. He imagens the eternal void behind the atmosphere and likens himself to a falling star.

But the only trail he'll leave behind his gore and broken dreams.

He can't even make his own wish come true.

Ten floors down, but it seems like a hundred.

It's like he has all the time in the world to think.

To reflect on what he's done.

It changes nothing and he feels no regret.

His head crashes and pops. He can feel his brain matter forcefully be ejected from his busted skull on impact.

Still, he smiles. How could he not? The darkness and overwhelming pain takes him to sleep.

What's left of Izuku lays in a macabre masterpiece of gore in a dirty alley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the hero is too late.

Yagi didn't know what to make of the situation.

Just a while ago, he was a bystander to a hostage situation. His time limit reached. He could not become the hero that was needed. How useless he was. And after telling a Quirkless child that he could never become a hero. How hypocritical could his situation get?

Apparently, the answer was very.

A child from the crowd rushed forward, dodging the heroes on the scene. The child launched his backpack at the sludge and hits their eye. The Villain flinches back. The kid realized the mans' weakness! His eyes are the only solid part about him!

Yagi then realized that the young figure was very familiar. It's the Quirkless child from before!

God! How can the Number One Hero tell a child that they can't achieve their dreams then stand to the side as an attack is happening, just because he was stressed? If a _Quirkless_ _child_ could run into the fray and succeed, why was he standing here useless!?!?!?

And now that the situation is taken care of, he couldn't even find the boy to thank him! (Or recruit him.)

All Might was rushing to find the young man before his timer went out, looking down every alley. In his haste, he almost didn't understand the scene when he twisted his head for a quick glance. Only to snap his head back to the alley, nearly tripping on himself.

A small body lay there. Blood crept up the walls and pooled beneath the area of the 'head'. The head was... Battered. Crushed open from the back. But even with how damaged the neck and face were, he could still recognize that green hair. The boy's gakuran was a mess of red-brown and green.

The shock caused Yagi to change back, a spurt of blood added to this gory mess.

The stretch of Yagi's eyelids could not go any further, his mouth releasing a jumbled mess as he stubbled forward, sinking to his knees next to the body. No. Midoriya Izuku. He owed him at least that. This boy who had hope in his eyes not even an hour ago. This boy, who despite being told he couldn't achieve his dreams, moved to save hostage when not even the Heroes could do anything. And then, it hit him like a freight train.

This was his fault. He told a Quirkless child that they had no chance of becoming a Hero. He destroyed Midoriya Izuku's dream and in despair, Izuku destroyed his own body.

Yagi remembered the time before Nana found him and took him in. He remembered what life was like for him before One For All. If this kid's life was anything near that, then he had probably already suffered hell. Looking up to All Might and chasing dreams to save people was all the kid might have had left.

Yagi's heart broke, as did the damn in his eyes, as he gently scooped the fragile body to his chest.

"I'm so sorry." His body shuddered under the weight of his soul.

"I'm _so sorry_," Yagi hushed out. "I had no right to say anything. As if I knew you. As if I could judge you."

He sniffled, fingers kneading in carefully into the other's scalp, coddling the child that was no longer there.

Then, a mirthless chuckle escaped alongside more tears.

"I was actually trying to find you. I had wanted to thank you. Without having heard your story, then seeing you rush to save someone, I wouldn't have had the courage to go past my limit. You inspired me."

Yagi looked at the droopy eyes clouded by death. The lack of _something_ there killed him.

"I was coming to tell you I believed. I believed you could become a Hero."

His shoulders fell. His hands were covered in blood. He had the thought they might stain and show everyone how much of a Hero Yagi _was not_. How could he be? He caused a child to die. Not of a Villain, but of him.

"I'd give anything to tell you that you can be a Hero..."

Yagi needed to call Emergency services. Report the body. Give it over to whatever medical unit cleaned up scenes or took the corpse for further processing.

Movement.

Yagi startled, looking down at the body again.

Air escaped from between lips. Then it was brought back in again. Barely there, the tiny chest rises and falls. Not steady by any means. But_ alive_!

Alive and dying in Yagi's arms.

If he could call Emergency Services, Izuku might live!

He carefully set the boy's lower-half back on the ground as he fished out his phone with his free hand and dialing the number.

"Hello. This is the Emergency Hot-Line, what seems to be the situation and what is your name and location?"

"Hello? Yes, there is a boy here who jumped off a building. He tried to commit suicide. We're on Starborn Avenue, between two buildings. One seems to be an abandoned apartment complex that's quite large and an abandoned store. The kid's name is Midoriya Izuku and he seems to be in middle school. My name is Yagi Toshinori. Please, he's injured but still breathing!"

"Help is on the way. I will need you to stay on the line until they reach you."

"Of course. Of course. I'll stay on the... huh?!?!"

Yagi watches the now glowing eyes of the child in his lap. In the distance, he could faintly hear the sirens approach.

"What is it, sir?"

"Th... The boy's eyes are starting to glow."

"Sir, you might want to step back! The boy could be using a Quirk to try to defend himself."

Before anything else could happen, the world was cyan light. Just as quickly, the flash was gone, leaving Yagi's eyes to be blinded for the moment.

He could hear the police and ambulance right behind him now. But he couldn't take his eyes off the form in front of him.

Green curls turned to neon azure flame. They did not burn his hands though. And as the boy opened his eyes fully, Yagi could see his eyes matched. His skin looked as if someone put glowing blue henna all over. The gakuran had turned from black to white, without a stain.

Midoriya's face bore extreme shock. His body slowly scrunching in on itself as his mouth trembled. Clear, glowing green tears started.

Yagi was blown back as the boy screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you want to know, I kinda based Izuku's ghost form on Fate/Grand Order's Avenger, in his 3rd stage. I figured if a Halfas's color inverts when they change, and Danny's eyes change from blue to green, the color swap would work as Green -> Blue for Izuku.


End file.
